


look at the stars (they're shining for you)

by muniakafanficwritingtrash101



Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Barista Kim Sejeong, Baristas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Model Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Models, SM Station - Freeform, Star Blossom, Star Blossom AU, i started when the mv came out but never finished and released it till now, ok this mv was amazing so i written this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniakafanficwritingtrash101/pseuds/muniakafanficwritingtrash101
Summary: "If you suggested this to her half a year ago, she would probably laugh, saying that it sounded to her like it came out of some sort of television drama. But here she was, looking into a pair of eyes so deep and vast that she could easily drown in them."The AU where Sejeong is a barista and meets Doyoung, a model taking pictures in the coffee shop.





	look at the stars (they're shining for you)

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't watched the mv for star blossom, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpv-mkmddms

She was surrounded by a nighttime view of a city full of life, experiencing it from a rooftop adorned with twinkling lights, and delicately draped with a blanket of stars and a warm darkness. The air was warm, but just a good amount for an early September night. She took this all in while entwining hands with someone she never believed would even look her way. If you suggested this to her half a year ago, she would probably laugh, saying that it sounded to her like it came out of some sort of television drama. But here she was, looking into a pair of eyes so deep and vast that she could easily drown in them.

  
.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

 

It was a warm morning in late March when Kim Sejeong stepped out of her apartment with a camera in her purse and a pep in her step. She always loved to take pictures of the flower shop on the way, of herself when she’s feeling confident, and anything she found memorable and able to be photographed. Her short journey came to a close when she arrived at the coffee shop she works at.

 

Sejeong entered the shop to her manager Hakyeon keeping count of the desserts and foods that were made for that day, and refilling the coffee machines. He gave her a warm greeting, and she went to the change room in the back to get her uniform on. The young woman was always working mornings up until about three in the afternoon on weekends. Sejeong had left the change room to flip the sign on the door to ‘open’, and then to attend to the cash register.

 

After about fifteen minutes, the early customers started to trickle in, some coming for their morning coffee, and others arriving to buy desserts with their drinks, having conversations and strengthening bonds. The barista always loved the delicate scent of sweets and the strong smell of coffee, especially when it was mixed with the lighthearted and calm atmosphere that the customers bring.

 

During afternoons, younger customers usually trickle in, ranging from college students using the high speed internet for assignments, to parents with kids who ask for that _big chocolate cupcake, pretty please_. The atmosphere is more energetic, with the bright smiles on faces and fierce determination on others highlighted with sunlight shining boldly through the windows. Sejeong always expected and looked forward to that moment.

 

A camera crew was not what the young woman expected.

 

Well, that was sort of a half lie. The young woman just barely recalled her manager mentioning that an entertainment company was supposed to arrive soon for a photoshoot andl filming of some sort of behind the scenes video thing, but she was pretty sure that she wasn't supposed to hear that.

 

Nonetheless, she tried her best to stay professional with the new atmosphere dawning on her. The playful atmosphere became more anticipating, and it made her feel the need to work as quickly and efficiently as she could. Once she finished serving the customers who came in while the camera crew was setting up, the barista heard the familiar jingle of bells that told her that another customer had arrived.

 

“Welcome to Star Blossom Café, may I take your order?”

 

The phrase spilled out of Sejeong’s mouth almost subconsciously, as she looked down at the cash register. All her professionalism became useless once she saw exactly who she was serving, especially when a small _damn_ was muttered under her breath.

 

The boy in front of her really was angelic. He had the warmest eyes, ones that Sejeong could easily drown in. His hair, his overall cute face, his everything almost made the woman’s mind shut down. Luckily, she pulled herself together enough to be able to take down his order (and learned that his name was Kim Doyoung), process his purchase, and make his drinks. However, once he said his thanks and she handed him the tray, (‘What a sweet voice,’ Sejeong thought) her mind immediately switched back to _who is he he’s so cute his lips are so kissable damn God did an excellent job on him-_

 

Her mind took a short break from rambling to look at the area she served the man at. She noticed that there was a small slip of paper, which was the receipt for the attractive man’s order.

 

Once she turned it over, her eyes widened at the adorable scrawl on the back. ‘you can call me here! <3 xxx-xxx-xxxx -doyoung’

 

Sejeong’s mind had pulled up a ‘404 Error Not Found’. Sejeong was really lucky it was the end of her shift, otherwise her manager would have definitely killed her.

 

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

 

Even though there was about a million and one scenarios of everything going wrong flashing through Sejeong’s mind, she opened her phone and navigated her way to a text conversation between her and Doyoung (well, saved as ‘cute café boy ♡’, Sojin and Jaehwan still don't let her live that down). Kim Sejeong’s a woman on a mission: she will definitely ask Kim Doyoung out to meet up. She will not worry about whatever adorable sticker/selfie/anything he sends, and get overwhelmed and manage to chicken out again.

 

When looking back on this, future Sejeong would probably wonder why it took so much effort when they've been messaging for the past what? Three weeks? A month? But to present Sejeong? It’s kind of a big deal. It would be the first time she would see him in person since they first met in the coffee shop, and she could barely function seeing him for the first time. After two weeks of regular correspondence, and knowing he's an actual, literal angel?

 

Nonetheless, Sejeong managed to gather the courage to be able to press send.

 

 _to cute café boy_ ♡:

_hey if youre not busy do you want to go eat?_

_i know a really good hotpot place downtown_

 

The barista was about to put her phone away; she only had about seven minutes left of break and she didn't expect Doyoung to be able to reply soon. Sejeong soon found out that Doyoung recently debuted in the modeling industry, and his agency brought him for a coffee shop photoshoot. He’s been doing really well as of lately and getting more public recognition (Sejeong would know, she buys as many of his photobooks as possible and cheers him on for his many big projects). That meant that she expected for him to reply late. Well, she really should have known that she couldn't really safely expect anything anymore.

 

_from cute café boy ♡:_

_you know im down for hotpot anytime_

_would sunday at 5 be good? I don't have anything scheduled for then_

 

 _to cute café boy_ ♡:

_that sounds great!_

_ill pick you up at 5 at the agency_

 

_from cute café boy ♡:_

_it’s a date then!!_

 

Sejeong must have squealed really loudly or something along those lines, because her poor coworker Chaeyeon happened to walk into the lounge with a mix of confusion and concern adorning her usually calm and collected features. After apologising profusely for that, Sejeong made sure to yell in happiness internally because she actually asked Doyoung out (okay, as friends, but let her have her moment here). He even sent another selfie and Sejeong believes that Doyoung possesses too much power for the world to handle; how could someone possibly be that amazing?

 

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

 

It’s during late spring when Sejeong discovers her apartment building’s rooftop. It was the day Sejeong went up a floor on the stairs to drop off someone else’s mail she received. There was another flight that went higher than the building's top floor, and after putting her apartment key by the scanner, she opened the door to a nicely decorated rooftop.

 

There was high borders for safety and a small patio. It didn't look like it was used, but like it was waiting for Sejeong specifically. It seemed relaxing, especially because of the view of the city below it. Sejeong didn't know why she didn't know about it before, but now she found another safe haven to clear her thoughts and appreciate everything around her.

 

She voiced these thoughts to Doyoung on a Kakao call that day, surrounded by textbooks as she organised her notes for the next day’s morning lecture. Music theory is great and all, but it's quite a stressful class. Doyoung made sure to remind her to take care of herself so she didn't lock herself in her room and study all night, and Sejeong was thankful for that, even when she had to do the same thing when Doyoung was losing sleep and gaining stress due to a new runway shoot.

 

“Maybe you could show me that rooftop someday.” Doyoung tiredly proposed. “It sounds very pretty.”

 

“Yeah, I will. You seem tired, go get some beauty sleep,” Sejeong replied, putting away her theory sheets. And she didn't know how or why she said what was said next: “You don't need any more beauty though. Maybe send me some?”

 

Doyoung chuckled, his smile widening even more somehow.“You don't need me to send any either. You already got plenty.”

 

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

 

“Wow, it's beautiful.”

 

Sejeong felt a grin creep up on her face just witnessing Doyoung’s eyes twinkle with wonder. Sejeong got permission from her building manager to add lights to the rooftop, and it really made the roof look straight out of a fairytale.

 

Doyoung and Sejeong had just arrived at Sejeong’s place after going out to eat (all you can eat sushi, the both of them ate enough to feed a class of schoolchildren), and Sejeong remembered that the model wanted to visit the rooftop. Because, as gracefully stated by Jaehwan, she was hella whipped for Doyoung, she felt the need to make it happen.

 

The two sat at a patio table and talked and talked for what could seem like an eternity. Because Sejeong brought her guitar up with them, she learned that Doyoung's voice was the equivalent of a smooth, sweet hot chocolate, something she would love to taste forever.

 

Sejeong knew she had a small thing for the model, but it was that moment, surrounded by lights and the stars, singing their hearts out and immersing themselves in the voices of each other, that she realized that she was in deeper than she realized.

 

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

 

“I’ve never had my first kiss yet.”

 

That sentence really surprised Sejeong. How could someone as amazing as Doyoung not have had a first kiss?

 

The two of them were at Doyoung's dorm, and they were joking around with one of the quizzes in a magazine his friend Yerim used to like. Sejeong was asking Doyoung questions from the magazine, and one of the questions was who their first kiss was with.

 

“Oh, really? We can skip it then,” Sejeong replied. She was about to continue on, before Doyoung spoke up again.

 

“Did you have yours?”

 

Usually, Doyoung had a very confident vibe, and he was sure of everything he said or done. This time, he looked like he wanted to hide, like he was shy. If Sejeong wanted to kid herself, she would've sworn that his eyes shifted to her lips at some point.

 

However, it was starting to get silent, and she knew she needed to say something. “I did, by someone in high school, but I haven't done anything since that. It’s fine if you haven't, I won't judge you.” _I’d like to do it with you, though,_ Sejeong wanted to add, but the words thankfully got stuck in her throat and never came out.

 

Doyoung seemed to sigh in relief, and they decided that they'd rather watch a show instead of finish the quiz. But if Sejeong had a dollar for everytime her eyes shifted to Doyoung's lips, wondering how it would feel against hers, she’d probably be able to own all of Korea.

 

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

 

Sejeong and Doyoung were on the rooftop playing cards when Doyoung got a call from his agency. Doyoung picked up, and from his expressions, it seemed like it wasn't anything to worry about. Well, until he spoke.

 

“There's gonna be a company banquet in a couple weeks, and my manager said that I could bring a plus one.”

 

Sejeong was excited for Doyoung, as she knew he was new to his agency, so he hasn't done many events with them. However, she really expected Doyoung to want to bring someone else. How would she fare when so many prettier people would be there? She settled with a “That’s amazing! I bet you’d have fun.”

 

Doyoung looked at her like she was saying something crazy. After seeing Sejeong's clearly confused face, he finally voiced his thought. “Do you want to go with me?”

 

Sejeong was taken aback. Wow, she’s really Doyoung's plus one? “Of course!”

 

The two of them went back to their game (“Sejeong, I'm not cheating, I’m just winning.” “That sounds like something a cheater would say!”) and all of Sejeong's worries faded away.

 

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

 

Sejeong had emerged from the employee changeroom, having just finished her afternoon shift. After ordering two cappuccinos, the barista found herself a seat near the window, one of her favourite seats since she started working at Star Blossom. On the other side of the window, the oranges and reds of the trees blended with the overpowering green leaves to paint the perfect early autumn backdrop.

 

After a few minutes of tapping fingernails against the table and checking her phone over and over again, the familiar bells rung, signaling that someone had arrived. To Sejeong's pleasure, Doyoung had arrived. He texted her earlier that he had something to tell her after her shift was over.

 

Doyoung took a seat across from Sejeong, dressed in a long fall jacket and wearing a blue scarf. The scarf slighty hiding his lips made him look so soft, and Sejeong would melt right there. He had a small bag, and the look in his eyes reminded her of the time he confided in her about his (non-existent) first kiss. Yet, there was less of  fear and more of a nervous look to him.

 

The two of them started talking casually, asking about each other’s day (Doyoung had a photoshoot for innisfree, and Sejeong passed her composition project with flying colours). However, Sejeong was still curious. What did Doyoung need to say that was so important that he had to say it in person on a workday?

 

“Do you remember the banquet I took you to?” Doyoung asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Sejeong knew that it wasn't random; she learned that Doyoung does everything with purpose, that he had to have a reason.

 

Sejeong nodded. It was very enjoyable: the food was spectacular, the people were nice, and she had fun with Doyoung by her side. They left early, Doyoung said he had an early shoot the next morning. Did something happen? Sejeong noticed that Doyoung seemed very nervous.

 

Doyoung took a deep breath, and continued. “My stylist was talking to me, and she said we looked like a couple. Practically all my coworkers agreed.”

 

Sejeong felt like her heart dropped right down to the centre of the earth. Doyoung was going to say something like how they can't be friends anymore, how it’s ridiculous to think that someone like her could even think of being with someone like him.

 

“They did?” Sejeong replied, her voice going into a whisper.

 

Doyoung nodded. “I hope you don't hate me for saying this, but I didn't have anything the next day. I was just scared. I wanted to date you since we started talking more, and after hearing from my coworkers, I was afraid I was being obvious.” Doyoung looked at Sejeong’s hand, a little fondly, so she took the chance to hold onto his. “I really like you, and I hope that you do too, and that if you don't, at least we could be friends?”

 

If Sejeong could see her face, she would see that it lit up like the lights on her rooftop. “Doyoung, I thought I was being obvious too. I’ve been liking you since we met.” Sejeong interlocked their fingers. “It’s amazing that it all worked out.”

 

The couple made sure to leave a tip for whoever was unfortunately there to see the mushy mess they were when they left Star Blossom.

 

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

 

The air was warm, with a hint of autumn chill, and Sejeong and Doyoung were sitting together on Sejeong’s rooftop. The couple was spending time talking about everything and nothing, and just enjoying each other’s presence, when Sejeong remembered something.

 

“Doyoung?”

 

“Mhm?” Doyoung was looking straight into her eyes, as if she was the key to understand the universe. Sejeong knew that if anything, she’s looking at him like Doyoung’s everything she needs.

 

“Remember when you told me that you haven't kissed anyone?” Sejeong noticed that Doyoung looked hopeful, like he knew exactly what she was going to ask.

 

“Can I be your first?”  



End file.
